


That’s because you’re taller than me, you ass - Cat Grant to Kara Danvers

by ambercabello



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Tumblr Memes, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercabello/pseuds/ambercabello
Summary: Cat and Kara have been living together for a few weeks and Cat finally snaps."I don’t feel like we are seeing eye to eye on this.” Kara said sarcastically.“That’s because you’re taller than me, you ass!” Cat laughed and smacked Kara on the arm.Short one shot inspired by something I saw on tumblr.
Relationships: Carter Grant & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers & Carter Grant, Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107
Collections: supercat





	That’s because you’re taller than me, you ass - Cat Grant to Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something I saw on tumblr. It is my first fic, I hope you like it. Just a short one shot. If you have any prompts, or ideas for a fic, comment and I'll see if I can do them. Constructive criticism is appreciated. All mistakes are mine. :)

Kara had just come back from another emergency. A fire broke out in an apartment building because someone left a rag on a burning stove. Luckily Kara got everyone out before anyone could get seriously hurt. She was high off of adrenaline and she was excited to get back home to Cat. She came in through the living room balcony and she saw that the dining room light was on. She walked in and saw Cat sitting at the table holding something in her hands and giving Kara a death stare.  
“Cat? What are you doing up? It's four in the morning.” Kara said, confused.  
“Well, I heard you leaving and I went to get a drink of water. On my way to the kitchen I tripped on something. Can you guess what?”  
Kara already knew. They had a basket right next to the balcony for Kara to put her clothes whenever she had to leave, but she forgot.   
“Any chance it’s not my clothes?” Kara said sweetly.  
Cat stood up, Kara knew she was in trouble.  
“Kara! You know that I love you and I love what you do. I would never ask you to stop, but all I want you to do is put your clothes in the basket before you leave.” Cat said calmly  
Kara walked up to her and put her arms around Cat.   
“I don’t feel like we are seeing eye to eye on this.” Kara said sarcastically   
“That’s because you’re taller than me, you ass!” Cat laughed and smacked Kara on the arm.  
“But I got you to laugh. I’m sorry Cat. I’ll do better.”  
“Ok. Can we go to bed now, I’m tired.” Cat said, holding back a yawn.   
“Mom? Kara? What are you doing?” Carter said as he walked into the dining room rubbing his eyes.  
“I’m sorry we woke you up Carter, we were just talking.” Kara said as she picked him up and took him to his room.  
“Ok, see you in the morning.” He replied drifting off back to sleep. Kara went back out to the dining room and she saw Cat curled up in a chair falling asleep.   
“How does she fall asleep like that?” Kara said quietly.  
“Because I know you’ll come get me.” Cat replied snuggling into Kara’s chest.  
Kara layed Cat down on the bed and changed into her pajamas.   
“I love you” Kara whispered   
“I love you  
~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. This has probably been done before, sooooo. Leave your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
